shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffles McCoy
Waffles McCoy, also known as Waffles McCoolguy, was born on March 26th, 1982. He first appeared on Link 22 along with Sean as a guest, but became a regular host as of the next episode, where Melissa wished for him to return, as the two are friends in real life. Background Living his life in Philadelphia, Waffles is not scared to be proud of his heritage, often speaking of the east-shore store chain "Wawa" along with his favor for/distaste of various hockey teams. His personality is a comedic contrast to Spencer, as Waffles will only say outrageous things in a hushed, whispered voice with no context out of nowhere, while Spencer isn't afraid to yell how moist and beege a taint is out to the heavens. He is a tad shy when compared to Spencer, but isn't afraid to voice his opinion, and argues with Spencer frequently. However, it is clear that all of the three are amazing friends. Role in ''Spencer Megami Tensei'' .]] Waffles, with Melissa at his side, are attending "Dog Con" in the Overland Park area of Kansas. Seeing what happened to the United States over a TV, the con gets thrown into chaos, and Waffles manages to escape with Melissa to the closest safe place they can find: Spencer's house. Huddling inside, they manage to wake him up, and thus is where the game begins. Waffles plays the role of a "chaos" main character, attempting to influence Spencer into making choices that would throw the new United States into chaos, where only the strong would survive. Whether Spencer agrees with Waffles is up to the player. She has high physical attack and decent defense. Using dual blades (in a homage to her favorite character, Sho Minazuki), Waffles uses the "Philly Brawl" style of fighting, in which she strikes quickly in order to execute skills through other attacks(By inputting moves through the WASD buttons). However, using the "Philly Brawl" fight style will exhaust all turns, so the player must be careful: Either pass strategically so that Waffles will not waste many turns by brawling, or be ready to deal with the enemy's hurt on their turn. Victory Quotes: Upon winning the battle: "I'd kill to murder you all... Just joking! C'mon, laugh! ...Wait, what?" Upon leveling up: "Will my cockatiel get stronger too?" Upon getting loot: "Hm. Stuff." Trivia * Waffles favorite Persona game is the Persona 2 duology. His favorite Shin Megami Tensei game is Digital Devil Saga, though his second favorite is most likely Nocturne. * Waffles likes to drink muscle milk and other protein related items. In Link 74, he stated that he mixes things like Almond milk (Or Flax milk), Coconut flower, and chia seeds. * Waffles loves birds, especially Cockatiels, as he has pointed out In Link 78. If he could be any animal he would be a Cockatiel. * Whether due to gender identity or otherwise, Waffles likes to be refer to with male pronouns like he, him or his. Waffles also refers to himself as an old man due to him being the oldest host on the show and has said on occasion that his younger relatives refer to him as Uncle Waffles. * In Link 59 Waffles told a story that when he was 5 he found mushrooms outside his house and decided to eat them. He then showed his Father, who told him that they might be poisonous. After hearing this, young Waffles decided to sit on the couch and wait for death, but he got impatient and went to the bathroom to throw them up. Waffles later retold the story In Link 79 , elaborating that he was coming home from Kindergarten and then it all started. * Waffles pointed out in Link 63 that his initial like of the character Sho Minazuki stemmed from the scene in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax where he was beating up Adachi. * Waffles has oddly back peddled from gushing about Sho as of Link 34 to flat out hating the mention of his name to being in a love to hate relationship with him. This relationship has also tended towards Sho's voice actor Todd Haberkorn, where Waffles had an initial dislike for the character Jungo in Devil Survivor 2 for having the same voice. He later retracted this dislike after liking the character a lot. It is unknown why the dislike of Sho happened though it is probably because of the multiple Sho puns made after his conception. * Waffles's victory quote ("I'd kill to murder you all... Just joking! C'mon, laugh! ...Wait, what?") is a reference to Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, in which red-haired jerk Sho Minazuki says the exact same phrase(but without the "Wait, what?" at the end). * Waffles's favorite ice cream flavor is Coffee. Category:Trivia Category:Roles in Spencer Megami Tensei Category:Host